Love Me Some Hot Dean
by MadaleineWinchester
Summary: ONE SHOT. RATED M. DEAN/OFC. (Ignore old AN inside).


_A/N: Okay, so let's just say I'm a huge Dean fan. Or maybe 'ginormous' would suffice? Anyway, I think Dean is such a hotty and that the love scenes are absolutely hot (Am I weird?) I don't think there are enough Dean-love-making-moments out there so I thought, why not make up my own collection? Each chapter, different background story, different OC, different scenarios but always the same objective: fulfilling your Dean fantasies. I hope this is a good idea and that at least one girl out there will thank me for this. ;) Haha, anyway, do review. I'm also not exactly an expert when it comes to writing smut. But do give me a go. *Pretty please*. I promise this won't be cliché smut. I hope. :)_

* * *

 _Somewhere in New Vancouver..._

It was probably ten PM already. They were all exhausted. Eva grudgingly stomped into the motel room they were staying in, the atmosphere heavy and silent between all three of them. Sam was not really involved in Dean and Eva's little 'bicker'. He decided not to intervene, since every time he did, they'd bitch him out and he wasn't in the mood for that. Sam just watched how Eva had annoyance painted all over her face and Dean, well, his jaw was clenched together, probably tying his best not to just rant out everything he wanted to say.

The first thing Eva did was head to the small, rusty mini fridge sitting rather lonely in the corner. She wanted a beer. _Right now_. She threw it open dramatically and forcefully, not regretting the drama she was causing. She pulled the cold can out, opening it quickly, her thirst begging to be quenched. Dean watched, a little annoyed at how she was so desperately trying to get Dean's attention. Or maybe that's what he thought she was doing. Maybe that's what he _wanted_. He dismissed that thought, yanking off his jacket rather roughly and throwing it at the nearest bed. He straightened the plaid over-shirt he had on, avoiding Sam's looks that were only pissing him off profoundly.

Eva downed the whole can of beer in a matter of seconds. She was too busy in her own world to even realize the silence was so awkward that Sam was just scratching the back of his neck. But he wasn't going to let these two 'kids' stay annoyed with each other much longer. He needed to do something, anything, to stop this for once. "Hey, how about you kids just shake hands and call it a day?" Sam announced with a cough, a tinge of annoyance dripping from his words. He looked between the two, and they looked at Sam with an incredulous look, almost like his idea was absolutely _absurd_.

They said nothing. Dean gave Sam that 'shut up' kind of look and headed off to the bathroom, shutting it closed in a brusk manner. Eva rolled her eyes. The only one acting childish here was _clearly_ Dean. And she had every right to be pissed at him. He had a big ego and saw everyone as his inferiors, and that angered Eva so much. She knew back there, when they were fighting off that demon, that she could have easily done the job by herself. But of course, Dean wasn't going to let her have that. He always had to step in, give her a helping hand, he worried too much about her, always had that concern face on him when he talked to her... She wasn't sure if she was mostly pissed at that or if she was a little jealous. During the ride to the location they needed to be at, they happened to find another bunch of hunters going to the same location. Let's just say there was a rather bubbly, audacious blondie in the mix and that she was clearly showing signs of interest towards Dean. The way she stroked his arm, his legs... it made her jealousy heighten. But she hit herself in her head. She had to stop being so ridiculous. Dean wasn't even _hers_. And no matter how much she hated to admit, Dean was good with the girls. Why was she even contemplating this?

"Eva?" Sam said, eyeing her closely, interrupted from her thoughts.

She stumbled to one of the beds, sitting down on the edge and staring at nothing, really. "What, _Sam?_ " Eva replied, clearly annoyed. She wasn't in the mood to tolerate anybody, not even Dean. Yeah, she understood; he was trying to protect her, she was still a 'newbie' in the whole hunting thing, though she didn't really like that term. All she wanted was for Dean to let her do things her own way sometimes. She didn't like Dean's dominance. But she couldn't stop thinking about those green eyes, the way he had pulled her up, told her to take cover and... _stop_ she begged herself.

"One of you has got to apologize, and if that means forcing you guys, then so be it. Look, I'm not letting your arguments stop us from working together. You know how Dean is." Sam tried to tell her but it was just entering Eva in one ear and leaving right out the other. Why did it have to be her apologizing? Why couldn't it be Dean, for _freaking once?_ And anyway, she hadn't even done anything wrong.

 _"_ I'm good." Eva smiled sarcastically, the smile disappearing very quickly as Dean emerged from the bathroom. His eyes hovered over the woman sitting on the edge of his bed, but Eva darted her eyes somewhere else rapidly, showing no hesitation in doing so. She couldn't even look at his face. Damn, she was _really_ good at holding a grudge.

"Yeah, I'm good too." Dean imitated the same tone, Sam crossing his arms. He was close to giving up. He still didn't understand how he managed to deal with those two hardheaded 'adults' for as long as he had.

"I forgot something in the Impala. Won't be long." Eva announced, still refusing to look at Dean. She stomped right out the motel room, slamming the door the same way Dean had slammed the bathroom door. Dean watched, feeling the anger boil inside of him. Couldn't she understand that he was just trying to _help_ her? Didn't she realize he actually... _cared_? He absolutely hated watching her leave like that. Hated it. Despised it. He was mad because she was mad. They were both stubborn, so it was bound to get sticky at some point. And maybe he was jealous too... But only maybe. That son of a bitch 'Joey' (who he constantly bitched out in his mind) was getting far too comfortable around Eva for his liking. Why he found himself so deeply affected by such a thing? He didn't know. Well, he knew what it meant. But it was too dangerous, wasn't it? Dean Winchester, liking a girl? _Psh, yeah right!_ But he realized, in his thoughts, maybe it wasn't a 'yeah right' moment at all.

He wanted to walk straight after her, but he was far too stubborn, too strong headed to do such. As he watched the door practically be slammed, the sound reverberating through his head, he decided to concentrate on the duffel bag, removing his clothing from it and plopping it on his bed, his jaw still clenched at this point. It was something he did when he was mad; it could probably be called a tick.

"So, you're just gonna stand there?" Sam questioned.

"Pretty much, Sammy." He didn't look up, just continued removing clothes from his duffel bag. He really wasn't interested in what he was doing at all. He just had to make up some sort of excuse to disguise the fact that he wanted to _freaking step out of that door and knock some sense into that woman_ , that woman who he felt so confused about. He cared, a lot. But he wasn't used to these type of _feelings, things, emotions_. It was something he wanted to avoid because, hell, he knew emotions were deadly. But he was sure he hadn't felt _this_ for quite some time. A really _long_ time.

"Oh come on, Dean," Sam threw his hands to his side in desperation. "You _did_ act like a dick back there. You basically punched Joey in the face while she was talking to him. I mean, dude... that was pretty out there."

Ah yes, Dean forgot how he had punched 'Joey' in the face when he started to act like a sleaze. "What, _dude_?" He turned around to face his brother abruptly, neglecting his clothes for now. "Yeah, well, it's done now."

"I'm gonna have a shower then get to bed. And I hope that when I come back, Eva's going to be here too." Sam said, but Dean just gave him that incredulous look once again and continued emptying his duffel bag. Sam eventually vanished, turning on the shower head, Dean could hear.

Not only was it dark outside, but it was freezing. And it had been... five minutes? Eva still hadn't arrived. He didn't want to worry, but he was worrying. Momentarily, he neglected his duffel bag and decided to get out of the motel room and clear things up once and for all. He had to go. He hit himself for even considering it, for how easily he let his guard down for her.

Dean walked down the steps and into the car park, the moon looking huge in the sky and the bright light being reflected off its surface making tonight look kind of nice, for once. As Dean approached his Impala, he noticed how she was bent down, reaching for something in the feet area of the backseats. Dean was a man who had masculine instinct pumping through his veins every second, so obviously, he couldn't hesitate to look at her figure, her body. He was tempted to look a little longer but ignored it. He came closer, and Eva heard hard footsteps against the concrete. She curiously looked over her shoulder to see the last person she wanted to see standing, or more like towering, over her. She let out a huff when she realized it was Dean Winchester, practically ignoring him and continuing to search for something.

"You're going to ignore me now? Because I _saved_ your life?" Dean grunted, his tone immediately pissing Eva off. If she didn't care, she would have just punched him in the face. But the problem was, she _did_ care.

"Stop making yourself sound like you're some sort of superhero, I had it handled. And Joey did too." She threw back. She was trying to look for the bracelet that had once settled on her wrist. She had no idea where it was. It was some stupid, worn out thread bracelet anyway. It had no meaning to her whatsoever but hey, she just needed a desperate excuse to get out of the motel room and get a breather, away from all the commotion. It seemed lately, she and Dean were just constantly arguing about stupid little things. Dean wanted to protect her, help her, but Eva on the other hand wanted independence, though she couldn't deny she never felt flattered or cared for when ever he did try to help. But sometimes, it got to her.

"You both sure did, didn't you?" He replied sarcastically. Dean and Eva, if there were such a competition, would probably win the Most Sarcastic Assholes of the year award. Or of the century for that matter.

Eva at this point angered even more. Not even understanding why he decided to annoy her further or why he had followed her, turned around violently, forgetting the damn bracelet she couldn't even care less about. She faced him madly, infuriatingly. "What's your problem? You have, like, the _biggest_ ego in this universe, you think you're the best and because of that, you think you can control everybody like they're some goddamn puppet, Dean!" She spewed.

"I don't freakin' control anybody, and you know that!" He spewed back.

"No, frankly, I don't," She said. They were very close at this moment. Eva's breathing was heavy. She had never elevated her voice like this towards Dean, it was something she wasn't used to. She didn't want to but _God_ , this man sometimes stepped on her nerves. "How about we just go back into the motel room and play 'everything's OK'? Huh? Like we always do?" She added with a fake smile, though Dean wasn't finding it humorous. Nor was it intended to be humorous. She brushed past him but he yanked her back, Eva's back hitting against the Impala a little violently. Dean regretted it quickly, asking himself several times in his head if he had hurt her. But he was pissed beyond comprehension, slamming both of his hands onto his car, Eva's head basically sitting between the strong arms. She watched incredulously, Dean's eyes piercing through her soul. Tonight, his green eyes shone beautifully even more as the moonlight hit his iris. She was forced to look directly at him and there was nowhere else to even move to.

"Eva, you listen to me-" Dean seethed but was surely interrupted.

"Are you out of your Goddamn mind?!" She spat, referring to the way he had violently grabbed her. His hands were still grabbing onto the frame of the Impala, her body basically stuck between them like they were barriers. She couldn't go, Dean was surely going to refuse to let her go. "Why don't _you_ listen to me?" She said forcefully, not letting her eyes become unglued with his.

"No, _you_ listen to me," Dean said, his eyes constantly meeting hers and hers constantly meeting his. There wasn't anywhere else to look if there was a face that up-close. Eva's heart began to beat faster as adrenaline pumped through her veins. "You're ungrateful, Eva Sampson, I help you and you throw it back onto the Goddamn plate like you don't care!"

Her throat tightened and for a second there, she actually felt her stomach twist. He had never called her... ungrateful. She swallowed hard, feeling struck emotionally by his words. But she tried not to let it faze her. Dean's face changed as he noticed how his words wounded her. He saw it in his eyes and quickly, he seemed to regret what had come out of his mouth. "I... didn't mean that."

She was still a little hurt, betrayed, by his words. Sometimes Dean could be such a _dick_. "I've never told you to help me, ever! You know what? You can stop helping me," She said and something in Dean changed. The way he looked at her altered a little. "Since I'm so _fucking_ ungrateful, _Dean_." She almost struggled to say that name, hurt by his words. She didn't realize it but her eyes were becoming teary and she didn't know that such a self-centered man, yet so attractive... had such a great effect on her.

"You know I wouldn't do that." He replied in a flat tone, intensifying his stare. He said in a much gentler tone but Eva didn't - _couldn't_ \- let his words effect her like that. She was mad beyond comprehension. If only he could see how much his irrational words had hurt her so much. But she didn't want it to let it surface.

"But I'm telling you to, Dean Winchester." Eva said coldly.

"Goddamn Eva, why do you have to be so complicated?" Dean questioned, though it was a rhetorical question.

"You drive me crazy." Eva said, staring into his eyes.

"You drive me freakin' nuts."

"Sometimes I want to punch you."

"Sometimes I wish you would listen to me."

"I wish you would _understand_ me." There was a little silence after all that truth stating. Eva decided to speak up for him. "Now just let me go back to the motel, OK?"

He didn't say anything, nor did he move. He just continued to stare and Eva began to feel... well, it's a little complicated. Why was he looking at her, like _that_? She glanced at the floor quickly and then decided she could no longer handle the staring. As she pushed his arm away to return back to the motel room, he shoved her back into position again, but far more gently than before. He placed his arms back into position. This was awkward. Really awkward.

"Eva. Wait." He said as he returned Eva to her original position.

"Dean, stop," She felt her eyes become teary all over again. "Before I say something I regret. And I don't like fighting. I hate this. And I just want to get back into the motel room, act like everything's fine and, OK, can we just go back to normal? Because I'm -"

And before she could even object or speak, Dean's lips crashed onto hers faster than lightening. Something like an electric shock pulsed through her body at the realization of what was happening. The way his soft lips intertwined with hers made her go... freaking' crazy. She was so mad. She was so mad that he could pull something like this off and make her forget everything. Dean hated to see her walk away. What else could he do? Oh _God_. She couldn't believe this was really happening. Dean's hands softly and slowly placed itself on the small of her back, where it stayed as he intensified the kiss further, pulling her in. They had been yearning this moment for so long. And you could tell because Dean was, with a slight force, pushing his lips against hers, and she pushing hers against his, almost like tomorrow they'd never get to taste each others' lips again, those lips they had been craving for too damn long.

Eva suddenly and quickly pulled away. There had never been so much sadness in Dean's eyes before. She stared at him, shocked yet... she didn't know. She was just so surprised. Dean watched her and she watched him. She couldn't resist this man. She had been on the road with he and Sammy for almost a year, hunting... and she felt like she was felling in love with the guy. _Falling. In. Love._

She threw herself onto him again, throwing her arms around his neck. Dean received her, with no hesitation. He didn't even want to question her about what had just happened. A soft, little moan managed to escape from Eva's lips. She tightened her grip around his neck, letting her hands slide up his neck and rest in his brown hair, not wanting to let go at all. Without even thinking and with male hormones kicking in, Dean picked her up (and made it look really easy), threw her legs around his waist and pushed her up against the to bring her closer to him. Not even that whole picking up thing stopped their lips from unlocking. His hands continued to grasp the small of her back, seductively, holding her up with such facility. Dean a little hesitant - but so _desperate_ \- to do so, let his tongue slip into her warm mouth, his tongue eventually but quickly being welcomed as she introduced hers into his mouth. Their tongues twirled and danced with each other, their heads turning from each side. Dean's nose dug into Eva's soft cheek, his hands trailing downwards, leaving her waist so that he could hold her up by her buttocks. He couldn't help it; his nails dug into her skin, knowing he was craving her more and more by the second. She tasted _so Goddamn good_. Eva's anger dissipated into thin air. She didn't care about anything else.

Dean unlocked his lips from hers and began to trail kisses down her neck, making all the hairs on her body jump up like her body had been struck by lightening. She used her hands to grasp his neck tighter and to make sure he wouldn't stop. She let her head drop backwards, leaning it against the Impala's roof, as she found the kisses so satisfying, so pleasurable... She let short _mm_ sounds escape from her lips, her eyes shut, and Dean found it extremely attractive.

Their lips eventually returned to one another like they were soulmates. For a short moment, they unattached themselves, allowing Eva to speak. "God, Dean, I should be freaking angry at you right now."

"And I should be too."

"Not as much as me." Eva countered.

"How about I fix that?" Dean questioned seductively, giving his iconic smile at her. She couldn't resist.

This time, she let her lips reach for hers as they once again kissed, but far more passionately. Making out, while leaning against in a classic car on a clear night with the moon out... how much better could it get? Dean opened the back door of the Impala, still holding onto her lips as his tongue circled hers. He gently let Eva's body lay against the backseats. He let himself lean over he, using his hand to cup the side of her face as his hand curiously trailed her legs, making her skin pulse with excitement. He first started around her thighs but slowly made his way up her jeans, letting his hand rest on her buttocks. Eva furiously removed his plaid over-shirt and threw it, not really caring where it landed in the car. Dean gave her a helping hand as he removed his white t-shirt that was underneath, revealing his toned, muscular body underneath, the body Eva had been fantasizing for far too long. He watched over her and a grin crept up on his face, and Eva didn't realize it, but she already had a grin on her face. "Undress me." Eva demanded as he watched over her. And Dean listened to her orders immediately.

He first removed her leather jacket, throwing it to the front seat. Then, he removed her black t-shirt to reveal her black bra underneath. Her body shone beautifully under the moonlight and it made him tingle all over. Eva furiously sat herself up so she could reach him and kissed him, this time, allowing her hand to naughtily stroke his chest and abs. He let his large hands reach for her bra, meticulously trying to undo her bra. He obviously succeeded, letting it fall. She pushed herself up against him, her breasts touching him, her nipples already harder than rock. Dean grinned a little at this. In turn, she began to unzip his jeans, feeling hungrier and hungrier by the minute. Dean's hands ended up around her breasts as he took in her stunning appearance, her luscious body, her sexy figure... he was getting madder and madder, more and more turned on as the minutes went by.

"Eva, are you sure... you wanna do this?" Dean questioned, concerned as he pulled away from the kiss. There he was, acting so concerned. But for once, she found his concern cute.

She cupped her hands around his face as she sat on top of him, his hands wrapped around her waist. She took in his facial features, her eyes hovering over his red, soft lips and then to his eyes. "Who else would I want to do this with? Dean, I've been wanting to this... for _too_ long." She admitted.

"Me too, princess." He said, a smile appearing. She adored it when he called her princess. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, gently.

"You're not... ungrateful, Eva, OK? You heard me?" Dean said with a little desperation, holding onto her face tightly on one side.

She saw how his eyes softened. "I know I'm not," Eva snickered, managing to make Dean smile too. "Maybe if you let me do a little more, we wouldn't be fighting?" She suggested, raising an eyebrow seductively, digging her finger into his chest.

"Maybe if you weren't so stubborn, I'd consider that." He said back, still holding a smile.

"Oh, shut up, Dean." She slapped his arm.

"Make me, princess." He challenged, grinning.

"I thought you knew me better by now, Dean Winchester, to know you never challenge Eva Sampson." She shot back, kissing him again. He pulled her in closer, letting his hands melt into her hair, rubbing his fingers in circular motions against her scalp. Eva's hand slowly traveled down to his crotch, noticing how warm and how hard he already was. It made her smile against the kiss, thinking, _I did that_.

Dean, desperate, removed his jeans, Eva removing hers. Eventually, they were just two sticky bodies, hungry for each other. Eva continued to seductively squeeze Dean's crotch, noticing how he had an instant reaction. "God, Eva." He said through pleasurable mumbles. She loved to provoke him.

But she wasn't going to let her hand stroke the fabric of his boxers. She wanted something else. Her hands reached into his boxers, tantalizingly, Dean watching and feeling nothing but utter arousal. She yanked his boxers off. His hands squeezed her butt, knowing she was provoking a strong reaction in him. Her hands tightly wrapped around his rather large manliness, stroking it with the tips of her fingers. " _Fuck_." He mumbled. Without thinking, he kissed her fiercely, passionately, though her hands continued wrapped comfortably around his dick. His hands literally dug into her back, forcing her to come even closer to him. He couldn't handle it anymore - her pants were coming straight off.

As his tongue danced in her mouth, he dragged her panties down to her thighs, then slowly down her legs (with a little jiggling) and eventually, she was completely naked in front of him. His first instinct - reach for her core, right in her soft spot. As soon as his fingers reached her already warm and wet core, she let out a whimper, loving the way his touch felt against her. She arched her back a little and Dean knew immediately she was loving it. He let his fingers circle and rub, Eva grasping tightly onto his neck. He sure knew how to make a girl feel pretty damn good.

"You know what I want?" She asked in a seductive voice, letting her finger scrape his lips.

"What, baby?" Dean imitated her tone.

"I need _you_ inside of me." She bit her lip. She managed to reach Dean's jeans and remove his wallet, searching for the spare condom he always had on him 'just in case'. When she found it, she wiggled it seductively, Dean's face literally reading 'you going to put it on or not?'.

She ripped the silver plastic, eventually putting the condom on him and taking in how freaking big _it_ really was.

He kissed her and gently positioned her onto the backseats, lying down once again, Dean on top of her. He didn't want anything else. "Uh... you want me to go slow? I don't want to hurt you, princess." He questioned, looking over at the only woman he cared about. He genuinely was concerned, Eva once again finding it so cute and attractive of him. No guy had ever worried so much about her before like that.

"Try not to hurt me."

"I promise I wont." He looked back at her, and she smiled.

His tip slowly entered her and at first, it shocked her but it felt good. She wasn't exactly a virgin - she had lost her virginity when she was 17, but let's just say that ever since, no other guy had shown interest in her, physically or emotionally or even sexually. She just couldn't believe that she and Dean were here. He leaned down towards her so his face was in contact with hers. She kissed him as he slowly went in deeper and deeper. The deeper he went, the louder the gasp that escaped from Eva's lips. She grabbed his neck, awaiting for the moment things sped up. She arched her back, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back. "Faster, Dean." She begged. He obeyed, speeding things up a little more, but cautiously, not wanting to harm her.

As he entered her quicker and quicker, she felt herself reaching her breaking point, Dean too. Her nails dug deeper into his skin, she wanted more, she ached for more. His lips wouldn't untangle from hers, he didn't want to stop. "I think I'm going..." But before Eva continued, tingles began to spread throughout her body like an earthquake. Dean mumbled out swear words as he came inside of her. " _Shit_." She managed to whimper, loving the euphoric feeling that had been released from her core. But that didn't stop Dean. They continued to kiss passionately, not letting go of one another.

* * *

Sam knew exactly what had happened. Well, he took a guess. When he came out of the shower, with no signs of Dean and Eva, he decided not to intervene and just get back to bed because after all, he was so damn exhausted.

Meanwhile, Dean was meticulously wrapped around a sleeping Eva. They somehow squeezed together on the backseat of the Impala, lying down. Dean stared at the roof of the Impala while his arms was around her neck, maintaining her close to him. She breathed shallow breaths and they would hit against Dean's bare chest. They had managed to put on they're trousers and decided that it was enough to stay relatively warm. They knew they could go to the motel and just sleep in relatively comfortable beds, but Dean didn't want to leave her. He brushed some hair away from her face, taking in her sleeping face. He kissed her forehead gently. She had innocence painted on her. _This girl is going to be the death of me,_ Dean thought to himself. He knew he was beginning to fall in love _._

* * *

 _A/N: What did you guys think? Hope it was nice! See ya next time._


End file.
